


Finders Keepers

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [31]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrod finds a lost suitcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.

Something at the side of the road caught Jarrod’s eye. The lawyer pulled his horse to a stop, dismounted and picked up the small case. Likely someone hadn’t tied it down properly and it had bounced out of the back of a wagon or buggy on the rough stretch of road.

Jarrod debated for a moment and then opened the case. If there was a name on the inside or any other identification that was easily seen, he could return it straight away to the owner. Otherwise, he’d just drop it off at the sheriff’s office where the owner would hopefully check when he realized it was missing.

The case was stuffed full and several items fell out when Jarrod opened it. He shook the dust out of the shirt and replaced it neatly, but his eyes widened when he picked up the cardboard-backed picture. Jarrod had to blink to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. But the image of a naked man with another man’s cock up his ass didn’t change.

Jarrod quickly tucked it back inside and closed the case. He’d let the sheriff handle it and wondered wickedly if his lover might let him be a witness when he went through the contents to see if he could identify the owner. He secured the case to his saddle and continued on to town.

He had no idea pictures like that existed. Oh, he’d seen photographs of men and women _in delicto flagrante_ , even three or four together, but not of men blatantly fucking each other and wondered how he could discretely track down a few to share with Dave.

Jarrod stopped in front of the sheriff’s office as soon as he got to town. Dave’s horse was tethered outside and Jingo whickered a greeting to the big buckskin as Jarrod fastened the sorrel’s reins to the post. He grabbed the case and went inside.

Dave looked up from the rifle he was cleaning and a sexy grin spread across his face. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Pleasure rather than business, I hope.”

Jarrod chuckled as he handed over the case. “Maybe a little of both,” he said enigmatically. At Dave’s questioning look, he explained, “I found this on the side of the road a few miles out of town. I tried to look for identification, but…” He chuckled and shook his head. “Well, I’ll just let you have a look.”

With a raised eyebrow, Dave opened the case. The first thing that greeted him was the rather unusual photograph and Dave’s eyebrows climbed into his hairline. “Interesting choice of subject matter,” he commented.

“Yep.” Jarrod pushed back his hat and perched on the edge of the desk. “Thought I’d let the authorities take care of finding the owner.”

“Right.” Dave started carefully going through the case’s contents. “Somehow, I doubt the owner’s gonna come forward. Not and admit to having all these.” He pulled out a number of similar photographs, looked through them with increasing interest and handed them to Jarrod.

“They’re very… flexible,” Jarrod observed from the various sexual positions the men were in. Jarrod passed Dave one of a man standing on his head while the man behind him sucked his cock. “This looks like it could be interesting.”

Dave just shook his head and chuckled. “Only if you want to be the one upside down,” he told Jarrod with a wink.

Jarrod chuckled as well as he handed the rest of pictures back to Dave, who tucked them into an envelope and locked them in a drawer in his desk. “Just so no one else sees them,” the sheriff explained. “Don’t want the owner too embarrassed if he does decide to claim his things.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Jarrod asked slyly.

“Well, if he doesn’t…” Dave grinned at his lover. “Finders keepers, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> The story with copies of the pictures that were in the case can be found here
> 
> http://bvdarkmuse.livejournal.com/36601.html


End file.
